


Lord of the Limericks

by appledorevaults



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, The Chrysalids - John Wyndham
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, Limericks, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledorevaults/pseuds/appledorevaults
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title really says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Limericks

Simon

Simon was a little bit manic

His words would send them into a panic

Their dancing and chanting

Turned to screaming and panting

The bloodstains on the beach were gigantic

 

Piggy

Piggy was a little bit dumb

Pretty sure that he came from a slum

We don't know his real name

But he should be blamed

Does he not have a name where he's from?

 

The Beast

The boys were slowly devolving

The beast was a puzzle worth solving

Too bad they were scared

Wouldn't even be dared

Even if the world had finished revolving

 

Jack

There once was a boy named Jack

On an island, he went pretty whack

Thought he ought to be chief

But his reign would be brief

'cuz a pig ate him up like a snack

* * *

BONUS CHRYSALIDS LIMERICK

 

Good Christian Values

There's a boy named David who doesn't

Think it's wrong to fuck his own cousin

That's what you do in Waknuk

I still think it's pretty fucked up

But according to David it wasn't

 

 

 


End file.
